custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Unanuva
"We must find Mata Nui. Who knows the dangers that lie behond the stars." Unanuva - Reign of Shadows Unanuva (Un-a-new-va) was the toa of time. He was with the Toa Nuva. He was also best friends with Vakama. As a matoran he was Unua. Mask of Time One day Unua saw turga Vakama being dragged away by rakshi. Unua followed.At the base of makuta, He saw teridax forcing Vakama to tell him where the mask of time was. Vakama said he did not know. Unua remembered seeing the Mask of Time being stolen a few weeks ago. After going on a journey with the Toa Nuva's help to get the mask he put it on and became Unanuva,toa of time. He then went and rescued Vakama. Mask of Space 100 years later, Unanuva and Vakama decided to make a mask of space. Teridax, wanting revenge, stole it. Unanuva then went to get it back. When he left he was attacked by rakshi.The rakshi his weapon. Takanuva then gave Unanuva his old pik-ax. Unanuva then defeated the rakshi. He also one's staff. Unanuva then took off for journey. After being attacked by more rakshi,He defeated them and took their parts to make a vehicle. He also finds a double-ended staff of time. He takes it and continues his journey. After using his vehicle to get into the base, he challenges Teridax, now a mukuta of shadow and space.Teridax brakes the pik-ax and knocks his staff of time out of his hands. Unanuva then takes out his rakshi staff. With it he knocks Teridax's mask off. They then fall in to a pool of energized protodermise. He then becomes Unakutanuva(Ukutanuva for short). Then he uses his new shape shifting powers to look normal and rides his vehical out.But the rakshi had some of Teridax's DNA and uses it to bring him back to life. For Unanuva's bravery, they build Va-Metru. Lost in Time Toa Mata 200 years later, he is attacked by a rakshi and falls of a clif and gets buried in snow. When he wakes up, he finds himself as a Toa Mata. He had a new staff of time and no other weopon. He then gets attacked by a borock. He hits it with his staff and sees that he sent it to another time line. He then sets off to find the Toa Mata. He then finds them. He asks them for their help. They then get attacked by the borock. The Toa Mata attack them. Lewa gets hit by one of the borock brains. Lewa then attackes Unanuva. Unanuva tells them to get out of there. Tahu then knocks the brain off of Lewa. The team then escapes. While the're coming up with a plan Teridax attacks them. A huge battle begins. Teridax uses his power of shadow to try to absorb Unanuva. Teridax fails. Unanuva, not using his staff because he didn't want two Tetidaxs in one time, gets Teridax to use his shadow hand. Unanuva makes it hit a piller. Teridax pulls it to him and gets defeated. Toa Metru Later, Unanuva asks about Vakama. Tuhu says he did not know who Vakama was. Unanuva decides to look in Metru Nui. Unanuva sets off to find him. When he gets there he sees Turaga Dume telling Vakama to make a mask of time. Unanuva comes in. He looks Dume strait in the eye. Vakama asks Unanuva who he was. Unanuva asks Dume to leave. Dume left. Vakama asks again. Unanuva tells him he will think it sounds crazy. He then told Vakama he was from the future. Vakama had a "Are you serius?" look on his face. Unanuva told Vakama make the mask of time as fast as he could. He said if he combinded his vahi's power with that vahi's power it create enough energy to open a portal back to his time. Vakama tries and fails several times. 3 weeks later, Vakama tries to make the vahi again and fails. Toa Lhikan came. The begining of Bionicle 2 happens. Unanuva later sees Vakama and as a toa with 5 other toa at the colisiom. Unanuva jumps down and helps them new toa, The Toa Metru. Unanuva tell Dume to stop the toa test. Unanuva calls Dume, Teridax. Everyone gasps. Dume said Unanuva had no proof.Unanuva then said his proof was behind Dume's mask. After escaping the colisiom, Unanuva asks to see the mask of time finashed or not. Vakama shows him it. After a flash of light, Unanuva was in his true form (Toa Nuva form). So stuff from Bionicle 2 happened, yeah, yeah, yeah lets just skip to the part where Dume takes of mask to show he's Teridax. Unanuva said,"Told you". So now lets skip to fight. Unanuva and Vakama fought well. So the mask falls into ocean,yeah,yeah,yeah. You get the idea. They retern to Metru Nui for the matoran. They get attacked by visorak. After that Unanuva and Vakama stay behind to search the oceans for the mask of time. Unanuva tells Vakama look out after they find the mask(witch was cracked and also orange). Vakama moves to the side as a water rahi attacks. Unanuva fixes the mask himself. Finally, Unanuva comines powers of the two vahis and gets back to his own time. Karda Nui Unanuva, still buried in the snow, hears Kopoka's voise. Unanuva gets out snow. He sees Kopoka in a new form. Unanuva and Kopoka join the rest of the team on their way to Karda Nui (Unanuva can't fly,but he was still Unakutanuva,so he he just shapeshifts back and uses Teridax's wings). When they get there, they, um , whatever the Toa Nuva does. Unanuva hears a "Hello master". He then turns and sees two makuta. The mukata then see Unanuva isn't their master. They then annihilate themselves by blinking, because Unanuva teleports to behind them and attacks and defeats them before they can notice . After the toa find the key stones and opens the codrex, Unanuva hears something. He hears a makuta following them. Before he can do anything, the makuta jumps into a vehicle Kopoka found. Pohatu hops into another vehicle. So does Lewa. After Gali gets the Toa Ignika to awaken Mata Nui. Everyone leaves Karda Nui. When their celebrating, they find out Teridax is in Mata Nui's body and he sent Mata Nui's spirit to the Ignika. Teridax launches the Ignika into space. Reign of Shadows Tahu asks what their going to do. Unanuva say the only way is to go back in time. Gali says that's his answer to everything. Pohatu says it nearly got them killed a lot of times and then one time almost turned into yelly-filled donuts. Then Lewa said he could be able to help. Tahu says he's insane. Lewa then said he Tren Krom in Lewa's body. Tren Krom asks Unanuva come with him on his mission to stop Teridax(Or Makuta Nui as I'm now going to call him). So they set off for their journey. Getting to the main controls was tough,but nothing to hard. Unanuva gets an idea. If he were half Teridax, couldn't he create rakshi? So he tries it. Sucsess! Rakshi of time created! Then Unanuva has a vision. He sees the mask of life crashing on distent planet. Mata Nui making a body for himself. Mata Nui finding out the planet was called Bara Magna. He then sees Mata Nui defeating Tuma. Finally,he sees Mata Nui in a new robot body. Unanuva tells Tren Krom what he saw. Makuta Nui then says that's all he needed to hear. Journey's End Makuta Nui flys to Bara Magna and sees Mata Nui ready for him. Mata Nui had also been busy tring to unite Aqua Magna and Bota Magna with Bara Magna. Mata Nui tries to convince Makuta Nui that they work together to make peace. Meanwile, Unanuva makes a plan. The plan is: Tahu and Takunuva go and escape Makuta. Later, Unanuva wears Vakama on his back and they lead the rest of the toa and turaga out. Tren Krom escapes and goes back to Aqua Magna and gets Lewa back. Tahu and Takanuva then move out. After they escape Unanuva shape-shifts into Unakutanuva and Turaga Vakama rides on his back. The rest of the Turaga rides Unanuva's vehical, the Time Travel X5. The toa just run. When Unanuva starts to lead them out he sees a flash of light. After that he sees a borock. Unanuva asumes it's the borock he sent to another time line in Lost in Time. Unanuva uses his rahi control power to make it blow it self up. Unanuva leads them outside. Unanuva says he forgot the staff of time. Kopaka then gets an idea. Kopaka says if the staff powers Va-Metru and with you can set the time portals to whatever timeline you want, couldn't Unanuva go back in and set the portals to a second after he went back and lead the matoran through the porals. Unanuva then sets off back inside Makuta Nui. Back in Makuta Nui Once he gets to Metru Nui he tells the matoran to follow him. So they do. Unanuva starts to lead them out. Then he sees an army of rakshi. Unanuva uses rahi control on them. They all go and attack other rakshi then blow them selves up. Unanuva leads them through Ta-Metru. But Unanuva stops at Vakama's work shop and grabs Vakama's supplies. Then he leads them to Va-Metru. He grabs the staff,sets the portals,and leads the matoran trough the portals. The End Mata Nui pushes Makuta Nui into the path of one of the two moons. Makuta Nui then realizes the're are no more matoran to run him. Makuta Nui now could'nt move himself to save himself. Makuta Nui is finally crushed and killed for good. Mask of Gravity In the time after Mata Nui defeated Makuta Teridax as Makuta Nui, Things go diferently. There's new makuta with Icarax to lead them. The're known as the Brotherhood of Icarax. The toa kept them defeated for while, But they did'nt know they about tn escape and have the're revenge. Vakama thought gravity should have a mask. So Unanuva and Tren Krom in a new body with a shoulder piece for a mask and pinchers that act as hands went to find the Disk of Gravity. Quest for the Disk of Gravity Once they leave they see an exo-toa. Unanuva uses it. He calls himself Unaexonuva(Un-a-exo-nuva).They search Ko-Metru They find a disk buried in ice. Unanuva uses his exo powers to get it out. They head back to Ta-Metru. Little do they know that the brotherhood was just then escaping their prison. Revenge of the Brotherhood When they get back they make the mask of gravity and the next day it's stolen.Unanuva wonders something. Could he use Teridax's power to alter Vakama so that he's a toa again? Unanuva tries it. Turaga Vakama was now Toa Vakama! Tren Krom goes on guard duty. Something they weren't thinking was going to happen was about to happen. Unanuva and Takanuva hate eachother! It starts a little like this. Takanuva says he's the ultimate toa of all. He says he's much better then Unanuva. Unanuva says he's not. Takanuva says at least he's not a rookie. The comments just get worse and worse. The Toa Ignika now had a new body. It and Vakama find Unanuva and Takanuva. Vakama tells them to stop fighting. He says they're going to work together. They both say"With him! No way!" One way or another Vakama gets them to work together. After sneeking into Icarax's base, they see the Mask of Gravity. Unanuva tells them it's a fake mask, so they move on through the base. Powers Unanuva could use his vahi to control time. As Unakutanuva he use Teridax's mask of shadows,the mask of space to create black holes, and all 42 rakshi powers. He can also carry a turaga or matoran on his back. When he combines the power of the mask of time and mask of space, he can time travil and diminsion travel. He can also do a time nova blast. Tools - Pik ax - Staff of time -Teridax's staff -Rakshi staff -Disk launcher Personality Unanuva was best friends with Vakama. He also has a good friend ship with Tren Krom. He hates hearing people calling him a rookie.He also hates Takanuva (Witch you can read about in the Mask of Gravity). 22:44, February 17, 2010 (UTC)Owen Category:Toa Nuva